<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by impalaloompa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630615">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa'>impalaloompa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Concerned Geralt, Fluff, M/M, kiss, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witcher hummed against his mouth before pulling back and Jaskier surged forward to capture Geralt’s lips again, hand coming up to caress the side of Geralt’s face.</p>
<p>“Gods, you are cold,” Geralt grunted and he covered Jaskier’s frozen fingers with his own annoyingly warm hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Tumblr prompts and shorts [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - tentative kisses in the dark.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night under the stars and it was cold.</p>
<p>Ridiculously cold.</p>
<p>Even the warmth of the camp fire hadn’t penetrated the icy stiffness that burned through his muscles and caught the breath in his lungs.</p>
<p>Jaskier had complained bitterly about it all, receiving amused grunts and soft looks from the Witcher who didn’t really feel the cold by the way which was completely unfair and utterly rude.</p>
<p>Geralt had bundled Jaskier to his chest, buried under both their blankets and cradled him gently as they lay down on the bed roll.</p>
<p>The Witcher’s heat seeped into Jaskier and he felt a little better, trying to let the fingers carding through his hair sooth him to sleep.</p>
<p>But he was still awake. And he was still cold.</p>
<p>The fire had long since died out and the pressing darkness dulled his senses. He could just about see Geralt’s outline but that was it.</p>
<p>He shuffled slightly, tucking his cold fingers under his armpits in an attempt to warm them up.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep Jaskier,” Geralt grumbled, his breath tickling Jaskier’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You go to sleep,” he snapped back.</p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p>He felt Geralt move against him then warm fingers graced his chin and tilted his head back slightly.</p>
<p>And then soft lips were pressed against his own in a tentative kiss.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s breath hitched in his chest as his eyes fluttered shut, not that it made much of a difference because he couldn’t see Geralt in the dark anyway.</p>
<p>The Witcher hummed against his mouth before pulling back and Jaskier surged forward to capture Geralt’s lips again, hand coming up to caress the side of Geralt’s face.</p>
<p>“Gods, you are cold,” Geralt grunted and he covered Jaskier’s frozen fingers with his own annoyingly warm hand.</p>
<p>Jaskier shuffled slightly until his lips found the Witcher’s again and he captured Geralt’s mouth, a soft noise escaping him.</p>
<p>Kissing like this, in the dark, forced him to focus on every tingle that rolled through his body. How the surge of warmth spread along each nerve and tightened in his gut.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s thumb brushed down Geralt’s face and the Witcher held Jaskier’s hand against his cheek for a moment longer before pulling the Bard closer and tucking him tightly against his chest.</p>
<p>Jaskier curled into the warmth, practically disappearing under the blankets.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep Jaskier,” Geralt rumbled softly.</p>
<p>“You go to sleep,” the Bard mumbled into his chest.</p>
<p>The Witcher smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>